Problem: Complete the equation. $\dfrac{5}{4} ~=~ $
Solution: Let's figure out how many times we add $\dfrac{1}{4}$ to make $\dfrac{5}{4}$. $\dfrac{0}{4}$ $\dfrac{1}{4}$ $\dfrac{2}{4}$ $\dfrac{3}{4}$ $\dfrac{4}{4}$ $\dfrac{5}{4}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{4}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{4}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{4}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{4}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{4}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{4}} +{\dfrac1{4}}+{\dfrac1{4}} + {\dfrac1{4}} + {\dfrac1{4}}}^{{5}\text{ fourths}} $ $=\dfrac{{5}\times{1}}{{4}}$ $\dfrac54 = 5 \times \dfrac14$